Description: (Adapted from the application) The Transgenic Mouse Core provides a centralized service and training facility for BADERC investigators to address their specific research needs of diabetes and its complications. The facility allows researches to create transgenic mouse models that express foreign genes of interest under the control of specific promoters for studies of a wide range of diabetes research. The Transgenic Mouse Core of the BADERC will be a cooperative member of the existent transgenic facility operating at the Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center. The transgenic facility utilizes investigator-derived DNA constructs to create founder transgenic mouse lines. The facility also performs cryopreservation of mutant mouse embryos. Finally, the facility provides consultation to investigators in the use of tissue-specific promoters, the most suitable DNA vectors to use, methods used to genotype transgenic animals, and various mouse husbandry.